starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat | klasse = Gunship | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Sienar Fleet Systems | prijs = 624.000 Credits | lengte = 25,00 meter (lang) 14,30 meter (breedte) 7,20 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 1.200 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 4 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 20 ton | voorraad = 1 maand | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} 220px|thumb|GAT-12h Skipray De GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat – vaak gewoon Skipray genaamd – was het kleinste schip in dienst van het Galactic Empire dat uitgerust was met een Hyperdrive. Uitzicht De Skipray was zo’n 25 meter lang. Het werd geclassificeerd als een Starfighter maar was eigenlijk één van de kleinste capital ships. Het voorste deel van het schip was strak met twee kleine vleugels en een spitse snuit. Achteraan bezat de Skipray een roterend deel. Deze vleugels hielpen bij de beweeglijkheid en konden 180° roteren. Bij het landen stonden deze vleugels horizontaal. De Skipray had slechts een crew van vier man nodig: een piloot, een copiloot / sensor operator en twee gunners. De Skipray was immers vrij zwaar bewapend met 2 Laser Cannons (bovenop het schip), 3 Heavy Ion Cannons, Proton Torpedoes en Concussion Missiles. In noodsituaties kon zelfs één persoon een Skipray besturen. De Skipray was ook erg goed bepantserd om zich tegen Starfighters te beschermen. Missies De Skipray was ontworpen als een klein patrouilleschip om vijandelijke starfighters en kleine capital ships af te weren. Het schip zelf vulde ook de leegte tussen de starfighter en de grotere schepen, zoals Corvettes. De meeste Skiprays werden echter niet ingeschakeld in de vloot van het Empire maar wel op planeten en in basissen. Daar moesten ze patrouilleren, grote schepen escorteren of optreden in het heetst van de strijd. Indien mogelijk werd de GAT-12h bijgestaan door TIE Fighters of met meerdere Skiprays. Indien dit laatste gebeurde, namen de GAT’s vaak de grotere schepen voor hun rekening. In de ruimte was de Skipray vrij loom in het manoeuvreren maar in de atmosfeer was het bijzonder vinnig. Toch was het in de ruimte even snel als een X-Wing Starfighter. Geschiedenis Sienar Fleet Systems introduceerde de GAT-12h net voor de Battle of Yavin. Het was meteen een opvallende verschijning als het kleinste schip in het Galactic Empire (buiten een aantal TIE prototypes) dat een Hyperdrive (klasse 2.0) bezat. Sienar Fleet Systems bracht verschillende variaties uit van de Skipray, zoals de GAT-12i en de GAT-12j die net voor de Battle of Endor nog in productie was. Toch werd de Skipray geen succes. Het Empire kocht het model niet aan in grote aantallen. Het werd nooit aanvaard door de top in het leger en werd een slachtoffer van de Imperial doctrines. Zo belandden er uiteindelijk tal van Skiprays in handen van privé-vloten, smokkelaars, piraten en huurlingen. Specificaties Wapens *2 Senko Systems 5000x2 “Tru-Lok” Laser Cannons *3 Mendarm Arms Dar-2 Ion Cannons Motoren *Sarylcorp ViX Multi-flux Reactor *Siep-Irol Omni-Vu Sensor Pylons Bron *Imperial Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Gunships category:Imperial Navy category:Sienar Fleet Systems